


Snakes and Elephants

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, During Canon, Gen, Historical Figures, Past Lives, Public Humiliation, RPF, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: After an unpleasant encounter, Ciel takes Snake to visit someone rather famous to show his footman he is not alone.





	1. "Such nasty things."

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the rights to 'Black Butler', nor do I own the rights to any establishment or person(s) I may happen to mention.
> 
> AN: This story takes place between the Public School Arc and the Emerald Witch Arc.

**Bedtime, Ciel’s bedroom, Phantomhive Manor, the night of the events of Chapter 85.**

“Do you think he’ll be alright in the morning?” Ciel asked Sebastian as the latter buttoned up his night shirt.

“One cannot say young master. He seemed extremely upset by what happened.” Sebastian replied.

The ‘he’ Sebastian was referring to was Snake, the latest edition to the estate.

He’d taken to his new job as Ciel’s footman rather well, but there were some old things he couldn’t get away from.

**A few hours earlier.**

Ciel and his servants watched the Funtom Co. store manager lock the front door at the end of the day’s trading. The new perfume product launch had been a success, thanks in no small part to Sebastian and a unicorn costume.

The group headed back to the carriage when a large group of ladies approached heading in the opposite direction.

“Excuse us Earl Phantomhive.” The group’s apparent leader began. “Can we speak with him please?” she said pointing at Snake, who blinked in confusion as to why the ladies would want to speak to _him._

Not seeing any harm in their request, Ciel beckoned Snake over. Snake stood alongside his master and smiled when he realised the ladies had been in the Funtom shop earlier to buy the new perfume.

“I told you Mary it _is_ the Snakeman from that circus we saw!” A young woman in the seemingly growing crowd exclaimed. The mention of his former guise made Snake stiffen up somewhat. He really missed Joker and the others but had started to move on.

“Last time we saw ‘im he was in a cage!” Another voice called out from the back. Now that he _really_ didn’t want to remember. His lips began to quiver and moisture appeared in his eyes. He could tell where his was going.

“His eyes and skin scare me!” Came another faceless voice.

“Look at those scales! I bet ya ‘is mother shagged a real snake!”

“Hey now listen here!” Ciel barked and stood in front of Snake. “I will _not_ have my footman be mocked!”

“Yeah leave our friend alone!” Finny yelled and shielded Snake too.

“I never thought I’d hear such nasty things, so I wouldn’t!” May-Rin shouted and took up guard on Snake’s left behind Finny.

“One more cruel word from any of you, you’d wish you never had the thought!” Bard threatened and stood on Snake’s right behind Ciel.

The women opposite them began to disperse, but one elderly woman marched forward seemingly on a mission. Her hunched figure swayed from side to side and was only kept upright by two walking sticks. She halted her charge mere inches away from Snake and the others.

“Young man,” She looked Snake straight in his golden eyes with her cold and judgmental ones. “It was a snake that led Eve into temptation, who then led Adam into temptation too. As a result God forced them to leave the Garden of Eden and thus mankind’s suffering began with the original sin. God punished snakes by making them sliver on their bellies for all eternity. Yet _you_ stand on two feet like a man. Since you are half-snake, I have no choice but to remove one of your legs!”

With that the old woman rammed her right stick into the side of Snake’s right knee, forcing him to emit an all-too human cry of pain.

Sebastian, who had been standing behind everyone making a mental note of who was saying and doing what, leapt forward and grabbed Snake before bundling him into the carriage. Finny, May-Rin and Bard immediately took their places on the outside while an enraged Ciel had to be removed into the carriage by Sebastian before he kicked the woman’s walking sticks away from her.

Bard got the horses moving whilst he and Finny both gave her a one and two-fingered salute and May-Rin lifted her glasses up and took an imaginary aim at her.

Inside the carriage Ciel and Sebastian could only watch as Snake, who had curled up in the corner and pulled his suit jacket over his head, frantically rubbed his throbbing knee and cried hysterically loud cries of pain, anguish and humiliation.

**Back in Ciel’s bedroom _._**

“Where is Snake now?” Ciel asked as he climbed into bed.

“He’s asleep. I took it upon myself to let him and his snakes sleep in the guest bedroom tonight. He could use a little luxury after what’s happened.” Sebastian replied whilst tucking his master in.

“Very good.” Ciel yawned and removed his eye patch. “How is his knee?”

“Sore and a bit bruised. There will be no lasting physical damage.”

Sebastian was just about to blow out the candles on the nightstand when Ciel spoke again.

“You are aware of a _certain_ individual who currently resides at London Hospital are you not?”

“Indeed I am young master. Why do you ask?”

“I would like for Snake to meet him to see that he’s not alone.”

Sebastian paused before placing his hand over his heart and bowed.

“Yes, my lord.”


	2. "I know that name!"

A few days later Ciel went back into London with Sebastian and Snake in tow, the latter believing they had simply gone out for lunch. His snakes were enjoying their first outing in their new bag, though Donne was still in his usual place behind Snake’s left ear.

When they arrived on the Whitechapel Road Ciel halted and turned to Sebastian.

“Go on ahead and tell them we’ve arrived and want to go straight there.” He instructed.

“Yes, my lord.”

Sebastian made his way down the road leaving Ciel and Snake alone.

“Whitechapel? Isn’t this where those _ghastly_ murders took place, says Bronte” Snake uttered as he looked at his surroundings while his serpents slivered up his arm from their bag en mass.

“I heard the last one was an Irish girl who was cut to shreds, says Oscar.”

“That’s enough!” Ciel ordered, not wanting to remember the events of that night the previous November. Just being back at the London Hospital was enough to bring back memories of his past and Madam Red.

“Why are we here?”

“I agree Webster, why are we here Smile?” Snake wondered aloud.

“You’ll find out soon enough... or now actually.” Ciel replied as he saw Sebastian re-appear and wave them over to his location.

The pair made their way across the road and all the snakes bar Donne returned to their bag.

But as soon as Snake saw the building they were entering he froze in fright.

‘LONDON HOSPITAL’ the large sign over the building’s imposing entrance read.

Snake began shaking his head rapidly, fear and embarrassment both welling up inside him.

“We’re not here to sit you in front of a doctor.” Ciel said as he took Snake by the hand, a gesture that surprised not only Snake, but Sebastian too. “We’re here to have lunch with one of the residents.”

“Residents? In a hospital?, says Donne.” Snake queried as Ciel led him inside.

The young earl lead his footman and butler through the main corridors and up to the hospital’s private residential area, Sebastian indicating which way to go. The trio eventually came to a door.

“Wait here with the young master please Snake.” Sebastian instructed before knocking on the door.

The sound of heavy breathing could be heard from behind it, then a raspy ‘enter’ was heard and Sebastian opened the door.

“Good day sir.” Sebastian greeted the man whose room Snake assumed it was. “May I introduce the Earl of Phantomhive and his footman.”

Ciel entered the room and, just for a split second, briefly lost his composure as he laid eyes upon the man he’d just been introduced to.

“Ah _[breathe]_ Earl Phantomhive _[breathe]_ this is indeed _[breathe]_ an honour.” The man struggled to say as he extended a massive hand towards Ciel which he took with both of his tiny ones.

“The pleasure is all mine mister?”

“Merrick _[breathe]_ Joseph Merrick.”

“I know that name!, says Donne” A stunned sounding Snake cried from the corridor before he appeared in the door way.

_“Joseph!”_ Snake beamed from ear to ear without the aid of his snakes.

Joseph, familiarity and a wide smile all over his face, threw his arms open, allowing Snake to run into his large frame for the pair to hug and cry into each other’s shoulders.

Ciel and Sebastian could only watch on in silent awe.

They _knew_ one another?


	3. "You were the most gifted."

“We were once part of the same horrendously shameful excuse for entertainment, says Wordsworth.” Snake explained as the four ate lunch together.

“It’s things like that which make me despise humans.” Sebastian mumbled under his breath.

_“[breathe]_ I felt so sorry _[breathe]_ for you.” Joseph said looking to Snake. “You were _[breathe]_ the most gifted _[breathe]_ person out of all of us there.”

Snake closed his eyes and lowered his head. He knew what Joseph meant by ‘gifted’. He meant ‘normal’.

“Last I heard _[breathe]_ a travelling circus _[breathe]_ had you as a _[breathe]_ main cast member.” Joseph continued. _“[breathe]_ How come you’re Earl _[breathe]_ Phantomhive’s footman now?”

Snake, Ciel and Sebastian all looked at one another and silently decided not to tell the truth.

“The circus disbanded shortly after the turn of the year Mr Merrick.” Sebastian ‘revealed’. “Many of the other main cast members moved on, but the young master was in need of a footman and your former, er, colleague here was in the right place at the right time.”

“Good to hear.” Joseph smiled before noticing that Ciel hadn’t done much since they’d had their food brought to them.

“Are you alright young master?” Sebastian asked Ciel, noticing what Joseph had observed too.

“I’m fine. I mean no offense to the cooks here Mr Merrick but I’m finding tasting hospital food again rather distressing.” Ciel said whilst pointing at his eye patch.

Though he received understanding nods from Joseph, it was in fact all a lie. Ciel simply didn’t want to eat the sandwiches that had been placed in front of him.

“Well then, it’s a good thing I brought this then.” Sebastian grinned as he produced from his coat a box of fresh scones, jam and Ciel’s favourite Earl Grey tea. “There’s plenty for everyone, so please do help yourselves.”

Joseph was delighted at the offer while Snake smiled at Sebastian’s unwavering duty of care towards Ciel, who himself cursed just how well his demon butler knew him now.


	4. "I will write to you soon."

As Sebastian was clearing the plates away a question appeared in Joseph’s mind.

“Why _[breathe]_ have you come to _[breathe]_ see me today?” he asked.

“Is this to do with those horrid women from the other day, says Wordsworth?”.

“Yes it is. Would you care to explain Sebastian?” said Ciel as he studied Joseph’s card replica of Mainz cathedral.

“Yes, my lord.”

Sebastian explained in great detail their encounter with the ladies a few days previously and how it had greatly upset Snake.

“I do believe Mr Merrick that you yourself suffered a particularly nasty experience at Liverpool Street Station some three years ago. My master has been wondering if you have any words of advice or encouragement for my colleague, your friend, should this ever happen again.”

Joseph thought for a few seconds before sighing.

“I regret _[breathe]_ that I cannot at this time. But I will _[breathe]_ write to you soon.” Joseph smiled as he placed his hand on Snake’s shoulder.


	5. "The mind’s the standard of the man.”

**Two days later.**

Snake (without his snakes) had been called into Ciel’s study by Sebastian and had been presented with a letter by the butler.

“I believe it’s from Joseph. I’d like to know what he’s written to you.” Ciel said with genuine curiosity.

Snake carefully opened the letter and studied the writing intently.

“I’m afraid Black’s lessons haven’t advanced to the stage where I can read this Smile.” Snake said solemnly and he handed the letter to Sebastian.

“Thank you for being honest Snake. You are by far my most well behaved student.” Sebastian complimented whilst glancing at Ciel who glared back at him with his one good eye.

Sebastian skimmed the letter before clearing his throat.

“ **’Tis true my form is something odd, but blaming me is blaming God; Could I create myself anew I would not fail in pleasing you. If I could reach from pole to pole or grasp the ocean with a span, I would be measured by the soul; The mind’s the standard of the man.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph Merrick passed away on 11th April 1890 aged 27.
> 
> I urge you to read about his life as he is so much more than simply ‘The Elephant Man’.
> 
> The letter sent to Snake is a poem Joseph would end his own letters with, an adaptation of Isaac Watts’ ‘False Greatness’.


End file.
